Best Friend
by N.T's Fanfiction
Summary: This story is set after the episode that Addison and Sam where sitting on the couch while Naomi walked in and asked what the hell they were doing. I bet you all know which episode I'm talking about. I suck at summary's so please just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Best friend**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own private practice, the characters, the actors, the storyline of anything else from it, the only thing i own though is this fan fiction and my imagination. If I would own the show I wouldn't be writing this for fun but as my job :)

**Authors Note: **This story is set after the episode that Addison and Sam where sitting on the couch while Naomi walked in and asked what the hell they were doing. I bet you all know which episode I'm talking about.

Please enjoy this first chapter and review on it, I know that many of you only read but please take the time to review even if you hate it, it would make my day.

This will be a two or three chapter story! First chapter is a repost.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Addison watched Naomi storm out of the office were she and Sam where talking to each other until some seconds ago, she shared a sad look with Sam, because she knew for sure that he felt the same way as she did, being disappointed by Naomi. Then she stood up from to couch and she walked out of the office heading to search for Naomi to get a change to talk to her. When she saw Naomi standing by the elevator she was relieved that she didn't went that far yet and she walked over to her "Nai please, we didn't do anything" Addison said as she stood next to Naomi and looked at her

"I bet you screwed him, just like you always do with all the other man you see" Naomi said harshly and immediately regretted it when the words escaped her lips.

"I didn't screw him, believe me when I say that we only kissed twice. No matter how I feel about him, I wouldn't be with him because I don't want to hurt you, you are my best friend, he is to and this is to much to risk, because if I start dating him I would lose you, but believe me I have feelings for him and he has them for me and he wanted me to choose for him, but I couldn't because of you. Nai you are my best friend and I would never hurt my friends" Addison rambled while tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, deep inside she hated the fact that she already hurt one of her best friends, Sam, by not being with him

Naomi looked up at Addison when the elevator doors opened "lets talk in my office" she said coldly and the both of them got into the elevator. When they arrived at the floor where Naomi works they got out and walked to Naomi her office and they both sat down in opposite direction from each other so they were facing each other.

"You said you don't want to hurt me, but you already did by kissing him behind my back, Addison why the hell did you have to do that, he is my husband and you know I still have some feelings for him" Naomi said to her best friend while she had to do her best not to start yelling at her

"Nai, please I know you do but you have someone else now and he isn't your husband anymore and at the moment I am putting my happiness aside for you, 'cos I love you because you are my best friend for years now but I hate the fact that I cant talk about my love for Sam with you, I really love him and it kills me that I cant be with the person I love and that I cant share my feelings with my best friend. I know I have made some bad choices with man, but with Sam things are different, I love him and he loves me and I know for sure that he is the one for me, he is the one I want to get old with and the one with who I will try to get my only shot for a baby, I only have one egg left and I want to take the one shot I have to get a child with the man I love and that man happened to be Sam" Addison said while she took a deep breath before continuing "I want you my best friend to be happy, but why cant you give me and Sam our changes to be happy, don't you want us to be happy?" She asked while she was crying

Naomi was touched by what Addison said "of course I want you two to be happy, but it is just hard for me to see you two together. Cant you be happy with some other guy, you are with Pete now, what about him?" she asked

Addison looked up at Naomi while the tears still where streaming over her cheeks "I only want to be happy with Sam, and Pete and I are just friends with benefits. He is in love with Violet and I am in love with Sam and we both know that from each other"

"It is just hard for me too see you two together, I've been with him for many years and I cant just let my feelings pass" Naomi said

"I know it is hard for you Nai, but please do this for us, I really love him you know and it hurts me everyday to be around him without being able to have him. I can see it kills him too" Addison said while she looked at Naomi and wiping a tear away "I really love him and I would never ever do anything to hurt him" she quickly added

Naomi was thinking for a minute before looking up at Addison "Okay I will try and be happy for you both.. if you really love him, I believe you do" Naomi said with a weak smile "It will be hard for me, but I can see it kills you and Sam isn't himself either the last times I saw him and if you two have to be together to be happy I cant do anything about it, just spare me all these details and make sure you wont hurt him"

Addison got up and pulled Naomi into a hug "thank you Naomi, you don't know how much this means for me" she said

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Later that day Addison was at home sitting outside in the garden with a glass of red wine in her hand. She just had a talk with Pete a hour ago and she explained him that she wanted to be with Sam, what he already knew of course. Pete had told her that he had seen it coming and that he didn't mind, he wanted to give Violet a shot with Lucas and hoped to let Violet trust him again so they could be together again one day when she was ready for him.

Sam was paged to the hospital into a surgery and now she was sitting here waiting for him to come home, after she finished her first glass wine she walked into the house to get the bottle for a refill. When she got outside again she noticed that the lights went on in the house next to her and it didn't take long for Sam to come outside.

"Hey" She said as she smiled to him

"Hey" He answered as he smiled a tired smile back at her

"How did the surgery go?" she asked him while walking towards him

Sam took a couple steps closer to her "the guy survived, he will be fine tomorrow" Sam said with a smile "how did things go with Naomi?, I didn't get the change to talk with you anymore after you left to go after her" he asked her, curious to find out what Naomi had said to her

Addison smiled at Sam and she closed the space between them and she put her hands around his waist, she kissed him softly on the lips and then she looked up at him

"Hmm I bet the talk went better than I thought" he smiled before returning the kiss to her. He placed his left hand around her waist and his right hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him and he deepened the kiss. Not much later they where in his bedroom making love to each other for the first time.

"Oh my god, that was.." Addison started but she got cut off by Sam

"Perfect" Sam finished for her as he placed a small kiss on her lips

Addison was laying with her head on his chest as she looked up at him "I cant believe that Naomi gave us permission to be together" she said

"Me neither, but I actually didn't mind what she thought about it. We are old enough to decide for ourselves what we want" he said while he looked her in the eyes "but I know that you didn't want to risk your friendship with her and I respect that" he smiled

"I didn't indeed, but it killed me that I couldn't be with you Sam, I really love you" Addison said as she looked him in the eye "I know that I haven't been the perfect woman around man since I cheated on Derek, but I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you" Addison said while she wanted to make him sure that she wouldn't cheat on him

"I love you too, and I know you wouldn't" Sam told her and he kissed her on the lips

Addison returned the kiss and after that they fell asleep in each other arms both not planning on letting the other go for a long time

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

I hope you all liked the first chapter, please review on it and make my day :)

I'm not sure yet if it will have two or three chapters, but I think there will be three.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Best friend Chapter 2.**

**A/**N i'm sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. I have had a huge writers block and I've been very busy with school, vacation work etc.. 

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

The next morning Addison woke up in Sam's arms. She turned around to face him and smiled when she saw that he was still asleep. She watched him sleep for a while before softly getting out of the bed. She quickly dressed herself in her underwear and Sam his shirt before going downstairs to the kitchen. There she decided to make the two of them a cup of coffee and maybe some toast.

She reached for her jar of Coffee powder and opened it, she put four scoops of coffee in the coffee machine and added some water at it. She turned on the machine and waited for the coffee to be finished. She really liked the old kind of coffee, not the ones from the new machines who were ready in a couple seconds.

She placed some bread in the toaster and waited for this to be finished also. She looked outside her window to see the waves crash on the beach and she smiled. She was so happy to have this view and to have Sam upstairs in her bed.. she was not only happy that he was in her bed, but just that he was with her and in her house. But she couldn't help but wonder what was happening in the house next to her, was Naomi really good with the idea of the both of them together or did she just say that to please her? She decided to ask her later this morning. The ping of the toaster went off and she took out the toast, carefully not to burn her hands. She put them on a plate and grabbed two mugs out of the dishwasher and placed them on a tray placing the plates on it to. When the coffee was ready she poured it into the mugs and added some sugar to it.

She carefully took the tray in her hands and walked up the stairs. Although she is a surgeon she never handled full trays that well, most of the times she would spill some coffee or she just would drop the whole thing. She was not gonna let that happen today, she told herself and she managed to get the tray upstairs, open the bedroom door and placed it on the nightstand at Sam his side.

She bended forwards to kiss him on his forehead before softly calling his name to wake him up.  
>Sam looked confused when she woke him up, still sleepy and wondering if he slept through his alarm.<br>"did I sleep through the alarm? What time is it?" he asked sleepy confused.

Addison quickly kissed him on the lips "its 9.30 am, so we still have plenty of time before work. I just thought it would be nice if I made you some breakfast and we could spend some time before work" she smiled at him.

Sam looked beside him and saw the tray with the toast and coffee "that smells good" he said and he turned a cocky smile at her "and so do you" he added and he lay his arm around her grabbing her shoulder with his hand, bending her forwards to him. He pulled her back into the bed with him and snuggled her close to him before giving her a long and soft kiss on her lips. It didn't take long for Addison to return the kiss and soon their tongues were tangled together. After that they started breakfast before the coffee would get cold.

**xX-natasja-Xx**

Addison just started her day at work when she got her first patient, it was a young girl from 23 who really wanted to have this baby with her boyfriend, but they found out that his sperm wasn't usable for getting a child. They decided to use a sperm donor and today they came to gather some eggs from her. Addison found 6 usable eggs and took them from her. Now they just had to search a good sperm donor and they would be able to get their baby. Addison just finished up with them when she saw Naomi walking down the hall and she walked over to her.

"Hey Nai" she said, not sure what she was going to say or ask her. "how are you?"

Naomi hadn't heard someone coming towards her and jumped a little bit when someone called her name, she looked up and met Addisons eyes, who were full with regret. "Hi" she quickly said, not sure what to say to her. At one point last evening she really got pissed off since Sam never came home.. yes they were not together anymore but since Naomi got some problems at her apartment she stayed at sams house for a couple days, okay it was supposed to be some days but it lasted for weeks now. Naomi knew that she didn't have the right to complain anymore since she was in love with someone else now, but they share a kid together and they once had a live together and were they were in love with each other. It just was hard to let Sam walking out of her life, letting him to start his own life with someone else. Or in this point of the story her best friend who acted like a whore the last years. Naomi sighed and let out a deep breath "I'm late" she quickly said while looking at her watch for a moment "talk later?" she quickly added before walking away.

Addison hated the awkwardness between her and Nai "okay" she just said answering Naomi's question and she watched her best friend walking away from her.  
>Addison wondered if Nai really had an appointment with someone or that she just made up an excuse so she didn't have to talk to her. She felt bad because of the whole situation but on the other side she was happy to be in love again, really be in love again. She didn't felt this way since the first time she met Derek.<p>

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

_a couple weeks later_It was 5.30 in the morning when Addison her alarm clock woke her and Sam up.  
>She reached to the nightstand at her side of the bed and made it stop beeping that annoying beep.<br>She then reached to the other side of the bed and moved on top of Sam and kissed him on his lips.

Sam woke up from the annoying beep of the alarm, he grumbled because he didn't want to get up yet. He was just about to turn on his left side so he could go back to sleep, when he felt Addison moving to his side and before he knew it she was on top of him kissing him on his lip.  
>A smile found the way through his lips and he smiled at her "good morning babe" he said before returning the kiss.<p>

Addison smiled widely "good morning indeed" she chuckled quickly before Sam returned her kiss, she opened her lips a bit giving him permission to enter her mouth. She felt his tongue against her teeth and she opened her mouth and their tongues started a rough catch me game with each other.  
>The kiss lasted until they both needed some air so they broke apart and Addison breathed heavily, she loved those very intense kisses that they always shared together, she never had these intense kisses with any other guy before.<p>

She smiled at her husband to be and she moved her head into his chest and she started to fiddle with her engagement ring. She felt like she was the happiest girl in the world.

Some minutes later Addison looked up at Sam "I love you" she said as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"I love you very much to addie" Sam said with a smile and just hold her.  
>They stayed in this position for a while until Addison jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom to empty the inside of her stomach.<p>

It didn't last long before Sam was standing behind her, holding her hair out of her face.

After Addison was done puking she slowly got up with the help of Sam, she looked at him "the joy of pregnancy" she said with a smile

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

_FINISHED, Hope you liked the chapter.  
>Please read and review, and don't suit me for any grammar errors, my native language is Dutch not English.<em>


End file.
